Bad Decision
by teal.obsession
Summary: It was a really bad idea to play some games with Hiruma. This one went totally the wrong way. drabble, some male/male stuff, one shot. Warning: Hiruma's coarse language, that's all.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters from this series.

AN: Just one of my early works, decided to drop it here, nothing special but well, I had fun writing it, my 2nd fic in English hehe :). Thanks a lot to pnginlvrs for checking this for me!

Warnings: Hiruma's dirty mouth, that's all.

**x**

**Bad decision**

They were all sitting in the clubhouse on the floor, in happy circle, wondering what was the point of doing all this, but that was just the way girls were, probably. A half an hour ago Suzuna came to the club, overly excited about something, and she started gathering all Deimon Devil Bats' players she could find to play Truth or Dare with her.

Mamori of course agreed and helped her, saying something about deepening the team's bonds and stuff like that. So basically Sena had no other choice but to comply and wherever was Sena, Monta was too. Besides, playing such a game with Mamori-san was oh so exciting for Deimon receiver that even if Sena didn't take part in it, Monta would surely take even his place. So on one side of small, round carpet sat Sena, Monta, Mamori and Suzuna, looking in front of them at the slightly grumpy trio. Jumonji and his "brothers" huhed at girls at the idea of such a game but Sena's charming smile made Jumonji willing to take part in it, and of course the scarred blonde was sure to bring his companions with him.

All of them looked to the side at the last participant of their game, wondering if that was a good idea to make HIM play. And Musashi was the one who was the most curious about the answer to that particular question. Why the hell was he even doing it?! He just scratched te back of his head, at least TRYING to look more interested than he really was. He kind of owed the whole team some time together due to his earlier absence. So when everyone was at their place Suzuna took an empty bottle, setting it in the middle of the circle, and spun it...

And they had a lot of fun,watching Sena blushing, when he had to answer some embarrassing questions, Jumonji blushing even more when he was caught red handed, looking a bit too intensely at Sena at that time. Monta was truly frustrated because he didn't have a chance to get the bottle to point at Mamori and... just when they were having real fun Hiruma HAD to ruin it, storming into the clubhouse, looking at the gathering suspiciously, the bubble of his gum going of. Everyone took a deep breath waiting for the hell to fall upon them all. They were doomed, the devil commander did not allow such behavior, having fun instead of training.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked in his usual way, pointing a shotgun at the bottle in the middle of a happy circle. Yup, they were so dead right now. No one could save them anymore…

"Yo-nii! Oh good, play with us, it's so fun!" Suzuna stood up, rolling behind the blonde and pushing him closer to everyone, which made the others, except Musashi, scream at the slightest thought of questions Hiruma could ask them. Not to mention dares... But the devil team captain wouldn't like to participate, right? Their hopes where turned to small pieces of shatter when Hiruma smirked and sat next to Suzuna, shotgun still in his hand. Now they were literally screwed. The blond fixe his gun, resting it on his shoulder while he sit more comfortably, cackling silently under his nose, making his teammates turn pale.

"Yay! Yo-nii will play with us!" chirped Deimon's cheerleader, not bothered by white, terrified faces of Devil Bat's players, and looked suspiciously at Mamori. Oh, that would be so much fun if she could get one of them... Her nasty plan of discovering the secret relationship of Hiruma and Mamo-nee was finally coming to life. She just KNEW they were together, everything indicated that, she just needed a proof and here was her big chance! And there, after barely two minutes, her little wish came true, when she spun the bottle and it stopped pointing directly at Hiruma.

"Che. Don't bother. Dare." The blonde looked at the girl unfazed, absent-mindedly moving his finger to the gun's trigger, waiting for her "punishment game". Suzuna laughed inwardly and pretended to think just for a while. This was SO perfect.

"Yo-nii, go and kiss the person you have a crush on!" she said happy like a little kid on their birthday, making Monta shoot glares at Hiruma, Mamori spill some of the tea she was currently drinking, the Ha-ha brothers and Sena open eyes in disbelief and Musashi, as usual, looking like nothing really happened. Bad, really BAD decision on the dare... Seconds were passing and Hiruma didn't bother to move an inch until finally he stood up with determined look on his face and he slowly started to walk in Mamori's direction, making Suzuna squeel in excitement... but then he passed the club manager and grabbed Musashi's shirt by the collar, making the bigger man stand up and finally crushing their lips together, HARD. At first the dark haired man didn't know how to respond, but Hiruma's hot tongue sliding over his bottom lip made it hard to focus on the upcoming consequences, so he just let it go and opened welcoming mouth and kissed the blond captain back passionately, leaving the company dumbstruck. When they finally parted their lips, Musashi grunted, definitely not liking the fact that he had to stop when he was just getting... the way he usually got when they were alone in Hiruma's hotel room. If they didn't leave soon, the kids would get a very unplanned sex education classes here and now, Hiruma was not patient when it came to having a magnum ready to fire out of his reach for too long.

"What the hell are you starring at, fuckin' shrimps!?" Hiruma snapped after a moment, machine gun in his hand, only God, or rather Devil, could know where he got it, shootting under everyone's feet, making them back off. "And you, get your ass moving, fucking old man. We are leaving!" he exclaimed, dragging Musashi out of the club, still holding his shirt in one hand, the gun in the other, kicking the door wide open. The older-looking boy mumbled short apology for this to the rest of the team. They left, loud devilish laugh of Deimon's quarterback echoing for some time on the field near the club.

"No way... But.. Mamo-nee... and Yo-nii..." Suzuna looked like she was about to cry. And Jumonji looked at Sena as if he wanted to say "you are next", making the boy blush the deep shade of red. Honestly, if Hiruma, of all people, was gay, who would dare to tell him something now?

x

the end

x

AN: so yeah, that's the short drabble I wrote about these two like 4? 5? years ago XD I was still so crappy back then at writing. Hope it wasn't that bad. Got some more ES21 short drabbles that I might post later on. Comments are welcome.


End file.
